Characters - Gibson, Gia
The Lurker's Student Bodies MAJOR Sociology/Anthropology HOMETOWN Port Charlotte, Florida INTERESTS AND HOBBIES Writing, music, travel, boating, scuba diving, camping, debating, basketball, computers. MY IMPRESSIONS When you see Gia Gibson on campus, you might make the mistake of writing her off as just another freshman trying to fit in--totally stressed out and trying to keep up. But if you look closely, you'll see something in her eyes. Her true nature. Intense. Very aware. She's watching you. Sizing you up and scribbling notes about it in her journal. Trying to get inside your head by studying the way you react to things. A lot like me. Except that she wishes to become a journalist. I, on the other hand, have no desire for a by-line. Not now. Not ever. Summary Gia's story is told in every episode of Faceless so much so you can't pull the two apart. She is a strong character who has a lot of insite on the problems around her, though most ideas are very wrong. She is chosen to play her role because she has strong ties with the Lurker (Lee, Darren, and Jenny) and also with the Fraternity of Silence (Wally). In the end, Faceless and the Fraternity of Silence fail to get her to join them. Still the Lurker can't resist trying to get Gia to join him. She decides that to be free she has to go against him, and the best way to do that is to leave Wintervale gaining power to take him down. 01 Faceless Gia Gibson is the main character in the book. She finds herself thrown into a struggle between Faceless and the Lurker. After exposing Faceless she wants to end the fight but the Lurker tries to tempt her. She sees this as an attack and strikes back going underground with Wally. Appearances: Faceless ‍Intro Gia is online with her friend, Wally. Her roommate is at her family's place for the weekend and she wants Wally help her get into the online chat place called the 'Rateskellar', but he leaves when she makes the request. Before she can go to Wally's room to apologize, her computer is taken over and directed to a site called the 'Dethboy's Lair' where she is shown brutal images and a narrative that says Peggy has been kidnapped and murdered. Episode 1 Jenny knocks on Gia's door and gives her an email from Peggy that was accidentally sent to her. In the email Peggy says she has run away with a boy named Troy. She goes to see Wally for help, but on the way she runs into her friend Lee who tells her that Wally is gone and suggests they go to his frat party. ‍Episode 2 Gia and Lee go to the party where she pisses off Jenny by wearing a similar dress to her. She meets Darren McKierman who offers to help her get a job at the campus newspaper. He goes online to request for her to be put on the staff, but before he can ask the lights turn off and Darren is attacked and a message is left for Gia. Episode 3 Gia receives a message from Dethboy about their date, which confuses and angers Darren and he storms out. She hears Wally was at the party, but unable to find him, she leaves the party and runs into Deathboy. She escapes him buy locking herself in the Shaffer Library. Episode 4 Gia wakes up in the library and Mrs. Burgress takes her to the head of security, Brian Donachy. She tries to tell him what has been happening to her, but he tells her he received complaints from three male students about her. He warns her if she tries to contact them she will be suspended (do they have that in college?). When she leaves security, she runs into Wally and together they try to find Dethboy's Lair, but using the history on the computer Wally finds a site called 'Wally's World' that makes fun of Wally and it says it was created by Ripley. Wally storms off, telling Gia that it was probably her fraternity friends. She tries to go after him, but receives an email from Goldeneye, signed Adrian, requesting a meeting with her that she accepts. ‍Episode 5 Gia meets Adrian at the bell tower where she is confronted by Dethboy. She escapes with Adrian and he tells her about his girlfriend that went through the same things she's going though. He also tells her that Darren and Lee don't believe her. Adrian then tells Gia to go back to the frat house and print out Darren's programmable keys to get access to the Ratskellar. ‍Episode 6 Gia sneaks into the frat house to get Darren's codes from his programmable keys and runs into Jenny. Jenny helps Gia into the computer under the ruse of trying to find her earring, but instead of getting the codes, Jenny tells Gia she should leave Wintervale. When Gia gets back to her room she tells Goldeneye about the incident and he gives her codes to get into the Ratskellar but before she can use them she's told she has a phone call from Peggy. ‍Episode 7 Gia answers a phone call from Peggy, but because of the heavy static and lack of response she isn't sure if it was actually Peggy. Gia then goes online to talk to Adrian and Goldeneye tells her about how the previous year, Rebecca went though the same thing that happened to her. She wants to make a run at the Ratskellar with Goldeneye, but he wants to do some research and tells her if she goes online she should change her name, which she changes to 'Night Beest'. Online she gives Raspuddin, Darren's online presence, a hard time and sees somone named 'Lord Myron'. She remembers Dethboy quoted Lord Byron and tries to find him, searching room to room, to no avail. She ends up in a room using Japanese and she types in 'Meinichi' which causes the room to go quiet and being sent to a new room where Penndragon questions her and tells her to meet them here the following night. Gia gets an email and hears that the dormitory is on fire. When she reads the email she sees its from Wally saying he is trapped in his room. She grabs her print outs and goes upstairs to save Wally. ‍Episode 8 Gia races upstairs to save Wally, but he is no where in his room. She pockets a small metal box that she doesn't recognize. Lee follows her in and tells her their way out is blocked by fire. They escape out the in window into the waiting arms of other students. Gia again tries to explain what is happening to her and tells him about Rebecca, but he doesn't remember anyone named Rebecca. Lee then sees the metal box she has and he shows her it's a voice altering device, and it makes his voice sound just like the Dethboy. Because of the fire, all of the students have to stay at the gymnasium and everyone makes there way there. When Gia is settling in someone spills punch on her. She quickly checks on her print outs and finds they are safe, just a little wet. While she has them out Peter comes behind her and translates the Japanese for her including the question 'Do you believe in the Silence' and telling her that ‘meinichi’ means ‘death day’. Peter then leaves her all alone. ‍Episode 9 Gia leaves the gymnamisum and in Crane Hall she receives an email from Goldeneye telling her he's going hiking with her three accusers. She then calls Peggy's mom, Mrs. Parrish and discovers that Peggy sent a typewritten letter to her about moving to Texas. Gia asks for it to be sent to her, and after Mrs. Parrish agrees, Gia quickly hangs up. Gia then leaves to do research at the library and runs into Lee. They look for the newspapers for the previous year and find they are all missing, including the microfiche. When they leave the library they find several girls harassing Jenny. After the force her into the fountain Lee has to chase them off. Jenny tells them that her family has lost all their money and Lee gives her a hug and she leaves. Brian Donachy approach Gia with the dress she wore at the frat party. He tells her he found it in the air vent of Mark Anderson. He accuses her of planting it and tells her she'll be expelled from school on Friday. ‍Episode 10 Gia goes online to meet the Fraternity. She tells them she wants to meet them at the campus coffeehouse and they should wear red so she knows who they are. Goldeneye pops in and warns her that the Fraternity is tracing her and she needs to disconnect. He then asks to meet her behind the old library. Behind the old library, Gia sees Darren retrieve a painting that obviously isn't his. When Gia confronts him he accuses her of being someone called 'Leonardo' or the 'Lurker', which she denies and says she won't expose his secret but she does request to get the note from Dethboy and the video from the frat party. As Darren leaves someone grabs Gia from behind. Episode 11 Gia is restrained by someone who looks like Dethboy, but it seems to be someone working for the Lurker. He warns her that Adrian will go missing, but she must trust Goldeneye. He then knocks her out. She wakes up and meets Calle Ann Copeland and Amy Sullivan. Then she goes to the student union to check her mailbox and finds the video tape from the party and Dethboy's note from Darreen. She then finds out the Adrian has gone missing, and Wally left Peter an email saying that he is dropping out after getting teased about Wally World. When she goes to the coffeeshop to meet the Fraternity she sees that everyone, but her, is wearing red. She then meets Val, who tells her she works for Goldeneye but admits that someone called into her show and started about wearing red and getting a free lunch. It caught on so much that the owner of the coffee shop agreed to do it. She tries to get up to get something to eat but is blocked by Marc Anderson, who apologizes, then loudly blames her for putting her dress in his vent. Val stops Gia from going after her, but then Gia explodes at Val and says she might as well quit now, since she's going to be expelled on Friday. She storms off. ‍Episode 12 Gia meets up with Lee and tells him she is just pretending to leave campus so the Fraternity will have to quicken their plans for her and asks him for the voice box back for evidence. When she gets to her room she talks to Goldeneye, but she gets upset because she think it is one group that is against her. She spends the rest of the day in the public eye, but two students dressed as squires try to abduct her but she is able to fight them off with the help of Lee and they leave behind their chloroform rags and a disk containing Wally World and the Dethboy Lair and evidence on everyone in the Fraternity. After Lee finds out what's on the disk, he breaks it and Gia realizes he works for the Lurker. ‍Episode 13 ‍Book 01 - Faceless - Episode 14 ‍Book 01 - Faceless - Episode 15 ‍Book 01 - Faceless - Episode 16 ‍Book 01 - Faceless - Episode 17 Triad Episode 1 When thinking of the three sided war Calle Ann had thought one side was backed by Gia Gibson and Wally Dietz but she knows that was wrong.